


Spring Surprise

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hot Springs & Onsen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara comes home at the end of an aggravatingly busy, yet dull day to find his lover awaiting him with a quite pleasurable surprise.
Relationships: Senju Touka/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Spring Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).



> A bit of fluff for a friend's birthday, featuring I believe the tiniest of your ships, Kage . . . I thought of writing another one, but Touka was most insistent. ;)

Madara stretched, a little achy from the hard practise this morning followed by hours upon hours of sitting at his desk. The run home had helped a little, but he’d feel better after a proper kata - or another spar, if his lover was up for it - particularly if it could be followed by a hot bath.

“Hello?” Madara called as he shed his sandals at the door and left his satchel on a nearby table. He began to extend his senses in search, then paused as he realised there was a piece of paper crumpled under one edge of the satchel he had just dropped and freed it.

_Waiting. Come out back._

Madara cocked his head, then returned the note to the table and made his way out to the back garden. “Love?” He looked around. The garden was . . . fuller than it had been when he left that morning, more plants and flowers growing up in a riot of colour, and those that had already been present thicker and brighter.

“Over here.” Touka called back, over the sound of . . . splashing? “My cousins came over to help a little with the house today.”

“Ah.” Madara followed her voice. “That explains the gar-” He broke off, eyes wide.

Touka smiled and fluttered her fingers at him, sinking a little lower in the water. “ _Both_ my cousins came over today, to help with the house.” she said slyly. “I thought you might appreciate this as well.”

“Is that. . .” Madara started moving again with a jerk, reaching out. The water was radiating warmth.

“Apparently there was an underground waterway from one of the springs out there.” Touka waved a hand in the general direction of the nearest bit of Konoha’s forests; Madara happened to know there was a hot spring there, because it was - _had been_ \- the closest one. Particularly if one wanted to be _alone_ for a pleasant soak. “A bit of suiton to harness it, doton to give it a path. . .”

“We have a private hot spring.” Madara said blankly.

“We have a private hot spring.” Touka said with a grin. “Do you mind that I didn’t ask first?”

Madara blinked, then smirked. “I think I can forgive you for that.” he said with a laugh.

“Come here,” Touka lifted a hand from beneath the water once more and beckoned to him, “and I’ll make it up to you.”

Madara shed his clothes with alacrity and, as Touka had her hair loose - it floated around her in a cloud like ink about her shoulders - didn’t bother to knot his own up either before climbing into the pool. He moaned as the hot water wrapped around him, warmth sinking into his muscles.

“I don’t think you need to make anything up to me.” Madara said honestly, eyes heavy-lidded as he looked at his lover again. She pouted, and Madara hid a smirk. “In fact, I think I owe you something to show _my_ appreciation.” he finished.

Touka’s eyes widened, her pout dissolving.

Madara grinned as he approached her, hands outstretched. They met her sides quickly - the pool was a comfortable size, but it was not overly large - and he smoothed them over her skin in a slow caress.

“Oh?” Touka said, her heels sliding over his thighs as she shifted under his hands. She wrapped her calves behind him and pulled, bringing him closer. “What kind of _appreciation_?”

Madara closed the distance between them without any need for Touka to pull again and kissed her, warm and slow. Touka purred, winding her arms around his neck and burying one hand in his hair. Her wet fingers caught quickly, pulling a little painfully, but Madara ignored it, bringing one hand up to cup her jaw.

Touka melted against the wall of the pool behind her, sighing as he drew away again. “I feel very appreciated.” she said, stretching languidly and smiling at him as she let her legs slide down over his hips and along the outsides of his own. “Now come here.” She curled her fingers, beckoning, even as she freed her right hand from his hair and let it smooth down over his shoulder and bicep.

Madara gladly let her pull him in, this time, settling onto what proved to be a smooth ledge at her side. With his lover almost of a height with him, it was easy for Madara to rest against Touka when she tugged him in, a gentle encouragement. He nestled against her side and purred as she stroked his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Long day, sweetling?” Touka asked, and Madara sighed, rolling one shoulder. The new hot spring had already eased away much of the stiffness his foolish actions had left him with; while he’d meant it when he’d said he would show his _appreciation_ to Touka, he really would need to thank Tobirama as well.

“Unpleasant, but mostly dull.” Madara said after a moment, fingers trailing lazily up and down Touka’s thigh. She curled her lower leg behind his own, twining their bodies a little more closely. “I neglected to allot enough time between my morning spar and work for a cooldown _and_ a bath.”

“Oh dear.” Touka said, with a burble of amusement in her tone.

Madara sighed. “I wish I was a less courteous person, sometimes.” he teased.

“Poor sweetling.” Touka said, and there was only a _little_ mockery in her tone. Madara would take what he could get. Besides, he was too cosy to feign being cross.

He slid down a little lower in the bath and let his head rest on his lover’s shoulder. “What about you? I didn’t know you were planning so much today.”

Touka hummed, shrugging - though she stilled when Madara whined, beginning to slide away with her movement. “I didn’t, exactly. When my cousins offered to help today, though, I took them up on it. I’d intended to work on the house today anyway.”

“Not quite like this?” Madara supplied, amused.

“Complaining?” Touka asked, toying with a lock of his hair, callused fingertips brushing his neck.

Madara purred again under her caresses, barely bothering to shake his head, and Touka hummed.

“I suppose not.” she said after a few minutes, and Madara purred again, nuzzling in against her neck and pressing a soft kiss there. “The spring here isn’t the only thing we worked on today, you know.” she said, one hand sliding over his, twining their fingers.

Madara sighed, kissing her throat again. “Oh?” he asked curiously, though he didn’t raise his head.

Touka made a soft crooning sound, stroking his back and then settling her hand near his neck once more as she began to describe the work they’d accomplished in the garden and the little in the house. Madara looked forward to exploring it with her, later, but for now. . . He lazed in his lover’s arms, relaxed by the heat of the water around them, and let her voice wash over him, picturing what she described as she spoke but mostly basking.


End file.
